CFV Motivaton
by Ryu Maximus
Summary: This is my fan fiction for Cardfight vanguard it will get up to the same point as Cardfight vanguard g but not for a while I don't own anything this is just my own version of it. This is rated M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

Cardfight Vanguard fic

Chapter 1 Team Q4 Formed

It was a normal day for me as I was walking to school. I go to school at Hitsue middle school along with a really cute tomboy girl named Aichi Sendou. While I use royal paladins she uses Bermuda triangle. We are evenly matched when we fight even though I usually win but there are times when I lose to Aichi. I am wearing the typical male Hitsue uniform. As I am walking towards school I hear a familiar voice behind me shouting "Hey Max!" "Hey." I reply to Aichi. "So are you going to card capital after school today?" She asked. "Yes I am going to card capital today I have told many times that my parents are traveling for the year and I am living with my sister who works till late so I will always be at card capital." I replied. "Oh right I forgot." she said. "Are you going to card capital today after school as well?" I asked. "Yes." She said. We continued to talk about vanguard until we got to school and we are in the same class along with a boy named Morikawa and another boy named Izaki and the two are best friends. Morikawa loves to stack his deck with grade 3's even though they may be powerful but if you need to guard or ride up to the next grade they aren't good for that. "Hey Max." Morikawa said. "Hey." I replied. Class started after that while sitting in class I opened a new pack that I had gotten that day it contained some grade 1's 2's and 3's but with this pack I pulled a royal paladin unit called The King of Knights Alfred. After pulling that card I decided that I would pull out my deck and edit it. Once school is over I head over to card capital with Aichi, Morikawa, and Izaki. "Hey." says a familiar voice from behind the counter. "Hey Misaki." I reply. "He Max it's been awhile since you have been in here." She said. "Well I did stop in here before I went to school but Shin was in here while you were still getting ready for school." I say. "Oh." she replies. "So Misaki how about a game of vanguard while it is really slow?" I ask Misaki. "Ya sure why not." She replies. We head over the the tables and sit down across from each other and put out our starting vanguards. "Stand up Vanguard." Misaki says. "Stand up the Vanguard." I say "Lozenge Magus." Misaki says. "Barcgal." I say. "I go first, draw. I ride to little sage marron and Barcgal moves to the rear guard behind marron." I say. "Draw, I ride oracle guardian Gemini and lozenge magus move to the rear guard behind my vanguard then I attack with Gemini. Drive trigger check get draw trigger +5000 to my vanguard and draw." Misaki said. "Damage trigger check no trigger." I said. "My turn draw, I call flogal to the rear guard and then I rest Barcgal to superior call future knight lew to the rear guard as well. Then I activate lew's counter blast which allows me to put lew, Barcgal and flogal into the soul and superior ride my avatar blaster blade." I said. "Then I call two knight of silence Gallatin's to the rear guard. Then my first rear guard will attack your vanguard." I say. "No guard. Damage trigger check no trigger." Misaki said. "Then my avatar will attack your vanguard. Drive trigger check get critical trigger. Extra critical to blaster blade and the power to gallatin that hasn't attacked yet" I say. "No guard. Damage trigger check first no trigger, second check get heal trigger power to my vanguard and heal one point of damage." Misaki said. "Then my final gallatin will attack your vanguard." I said. "I guard with Lozenge Magus." Misaki said. "Turn end." I say "My turn I draw. Then I ride to silent tom, then I call two more silent tom's to my rear guard circles. Then I attack with my first rear guard silent tom to your vanguard." Misaki said. "No guard. Damage trigger check no trigger." I said. "Then my vanguard attacks yours." Misaki said. "I guard with epona." I said. Even with a trigger silent tom won't have enough power to hit my vanguard and the damage is tied at 4-4. "Check the drive trigger, get critical trigger power and critical to my last silent tom." Misaki said. "I guard with another epona." I said as I put the card into the guardian circle. "Turn end." Misaki said. "Final turn, draw. Enter the fray and lead us to victory o glorious king. I ride the king of knights Alfred." I said as I put the card onto the vanguard circle. "Then I call marron, epona and another marron to the rear guard. Then I attack the rear guard silent tom on the right with gallatin boosted by marron." I said. "No guard." Misaki said as she put the card into her drop zone. "Then my other gallatin boosted by my other marron will attack your other silent tom in the rear guard." I said. "No guard." Misaki said as she put the card into her drop zone again. "Then I attack your vanguard with Alfred and his skill activates for every royal paladin he gets an additional 2000 power and since I have a full rear guard he gets an additional 10000 power which puts him at 21000 power." I said. "I guard with a Lozenge Magus, Silent tom, oracle guardian wiseman and another Lozenge Magus." Misaki said. So I need only one trigger to get through her defense. "Twin drive check first card no trigger, second get critical trigger all effects to my vanguard." I said now she has to hope on a heal trigger but some how I know she won't get one. " Damage trigger check, first card no trigger and second card also no trigger." Misaki said as she started picking up her cards from the table. "You are really strong probably the strongest player here at card capital." Misaki said as she started to put her apron back on showing she is working. "Ya well I hope that you will join me in going to the regional tournament, I have been nursing the idea in my head for a while that you and Aichi and I would go to regionals and then making it to nationals and trying to become the best players in all of Japan." I said. "Of course I will go with you because with you as our leader there is no way we could loose." Misaki said. "I will also go with you Max because you are stronger than I am." Aichi said. "Now all we have to do is find another person to be on the team because I want at least four people to be on our team." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The final member found

It has been a couple of days since I formed a team with Misaki and Aichi since then we have had a ton of battles together and have been to many different card shops to try and find the final member for our team to go to the regional tournament. Card shop Handsome had a player that was capable enough but I want to see if I can't find a player that has a little bit more skill than that and I like the Nova Grappler clan but it relies to much on using abilities to restand and get more attacks in that way but who knows if I don't find somebody by this time next week maybe I will talk to Kamui again and ask him to be the fourth person on my team. "Let's try one more card shop and then call it a day." I said. "All right." Both Misaki and Aichi replied. So we decided to head towards the closest card shop which is called card shop midtown. Once inside we see a boy with kind of spiky brown hair completely dominating his opponent. "I think we should challenge him and if he can come close to beating me we allow him onto our team." I said. "He looks kind of scary to me but okay." Aichi said. Misaki just stood there and nodded in agreement with what Aichi said. "Wow you are really weak you should not have challenged me to a fight with those skills." The guy said. "So whose next?" he asked. "I am you will fight me." I said. "Really are you any good." He said. "You will have to wait and find out for your self." I replied. "All right Stand up my vanguard." I said. "Stand up the vanguard." He said. "Barcgal for me." I said. "Lizard Runner Unduex." He said. "You go first. "I said. "All right I draw and ride to the Embodiment of Armor Bahr. Then call another Bahr to the rear guard behind my vanguard." He said. "All right I ride the little sage Marron. Then move Barcgal to the rearguard and rest him to superior call flogal." I said. "Then I attack with Marron with support from flogal to you vanguard." I said. "No guard." He said. "Drive trigger check get draw trigger I add an additional 5000 power to my vanguard and draw a card." I said. "Damage trigger check no trigger." He said. "My turn draw. Then I ride dragon knight Nehalem." He said. "Then I call another one to the rearguard and I also call flame of hope aremo to the rearguard behind my other Nehalem. Then I attack with my rear guard Nehalem boosted by aremo." He said. "I guard with margal and another one." I said. "Fine I attack with my vanguard Nehalem." He said. "No guard." I say. "Drive trigger check, get critical trigger." He said. "Damage trigger check first check no trigger second check again no trigger." I said. "My turn draw. I activate Barcgal's skill again to call future knight lew to the rearguard, then I activate lew's counter blast to move him, Barcgal, and flogal into the soul to superior ride my avatar ride blaster blade. Then I call two Knight of silence Gallatin's to the rearguard then I call two little sage marron's to the rearguard one behind each of my rearguards in the front row then I call wingal behind my avatar." I said. "Then with a boost from marron Gallatin attacks your vanguard." I said. "No guard, damage trigger check no trigger." He said. "Then I will attack you with my vanguard, with wingal's skill I add an additional 4000 power to blaster blade so he is attacking with a total power of 19000." I said. "I guard with the embodiment of spear Tahr." He said. "Drive trigger check get critical trigger I give all effects to my vanguard." I said. "Damage trigger check both are no triggers." He said. "The the final attack is with my other rearguard Gallatin," I said. "Damage trigger check no trigger," He said. "Now I draw and ride to Dragonic overlord then I activate his counter blast by paying three damage I can have Dragonic overlord attack three times during this turn if each attack hits," He said. "That is a really cool ability," I said. "Now I will attack the Gallatin on the right for my first attack," he said. "I guard that attack is Isult, by dropping a royal paladin unit from my hand I can nullify your attack," I said. "Tch, fine I check the drive trigger get critical trigger I give the power to my rearguard on the right," he said. "Then I will attack with the rearguard that I just powered up," he said. "No guard, damage trigger check get draw trigger." I said. "Turn end," He said. "Final turn," I say. "My turn draw, Enter the fray lead all of the royal paladin knights to a glorious victory I ride the King of Knights, Alfred." I said. "Then I activate his effect by counter blasting three cards I get to superior call one unit from my deck, so I will superior call knight of silence gallatin." I said. After I was done with all of the calling that I needed to do I started attacking my opponent. My first attack was with my first rearguard gallatin, then I attacked with my vanguard, and finally I attacked with my final gallatin. "Wow you are really good, my name is Kai Toshiki." He said. "My name is Ryu Maximus." I said.


End file.
